Damon's affliction
by whatersname
Summary: Inspired by 5x13 and 5x14 promo. When Wes' mixture changes Damon into an Augustine vampire, he and Enzo meet mysterious girl, another vampire. Shortly afterwards, the Travellers and Wes lock they up in a house to test their friendship. Enzo wants help Damon and he decides to give Stefan a call.
1. Prologue

**At the beginning I'd like to say few words:**

**1. English isn't my national language. I'm Pole.**

**2. I've been learning English for almost 8 yeras but I still have trouble with English.**

**3. Polish and English punctuation and grammar are very different, so I hope you'll show me my mistakes**

**Summary: When Wes' mixture changes Damon into an Augustine vampire, he and Enzo meet mysterious girl, another vampire. Shortly afterwards, the Travellers and Wes lock they up in a house to test their friendship. Enzo wants help Damon and he decides to give Stefan a call.**

* * *

'Damon.' Enzo came into room.

He was shocked when he noticed what was doing Damon.

'DAMON, STOP!' he screamed, but Salvatore was still feeding on this guy.

Suddenly, Damon ripped newborn vampire's head off and looked at him. His face was dirty from blood.

'Okay… I can see how this might be a problem,' spoke Enzo.

Damon only smiled at Enzo.

'_Shit_!' they heard somebody's voice few seconds later and caught a whiff of blood. A vampire blood.

Salvatore wasn't especially hungry, but he thought, that small dessert wouldn't be threat to him.

'Damon, don't…,' started Enzo, but Salvatore ran out to a corridor. 'Great!' he mumbled and ran after his friend.

Blue-eyed vampire spotted his attack target in another room. It was slim girl, maybe woman, with long, wavy, black hair. She didn't see Damon, because she stood back to him.

'Shit,' she moaned pressing some piece of material to her bleeding shoulder.

Her voice sounded familiar, but in this moment he wasn't interested in this case. He dreamt only about her blood. He came closer and bit her. She yelled in pain, but he ignored it.

'Stop! You'll kill her!' bellowed Enzo. 'I said something!'

'Please, help me,' muttered Damon's victim hearing Enzo.

He looked around and on a shelf he noticed wooden stake. He took it and then put it in Damon's back. Salvatore fell to the floor and she did the same.

'Thank you,' she said turning to Enzo. She was beautiful. She had pale skin and blue eyes. She was about 20. 'I don't know what would have happened to me if…,' she passed over in silence touching her neck. 'Is he alive?' she asked looking at Damon.

'Of course, I'm alive. And when I get rid of this stake from my back, I'll kill you. Both of you.'

'Damon?' she asked shocked.

Damon lifted his head from floor. He was in a shock too.

'No way!' she exclaimed. 'It's really you, Damon.' She helped him sit down and cuddled to him carefully.

'I thought you were dead,' whispered Damon.

'But I'm not,' she answered with smile.

'I've missed you'

'I've missed you too!'

'Could you example me, Damon, who is she?' asked confounded Enzo.

'Sure. Do you remember our chat about...,' Damon stopped talking, when he heard steps and voices in the corridor.

'Travelers,' spoke quietly girl. 'We have to go,' The girl tried bring out the stake from Damon.

'No. Don't try touch it' he protested. 'They're looking for me. Leave me here and run,' he added looking at Enzo and the girl.

'But…,' she started but Damon shook his head.

'Run,' said Salvatore.

'He's right. Run, whoever you are. I stay with him,' told Enzo.

She looked at them and slowly nodded her head.

'I'll find you. I swear.'

And she disappeared. A half minute later, Damon and Enzo noticed the Travelers and Wes.

* * *

**And? I was writting it few hours. Please, write reviews. Should I continue this story? Any idea who is this unknown girl**?


	2. Chapter I Mystery solved

**Finally, after long break, I'm back. I want to thank you for your reviews. It was really nicely read your words. I hope you forgive me my absence. New chapter is quite long but I was too lazy to check it. **

**Summary: When Wes' mixture changes Damon into an Augustine vampire, he and Enzo meet mysterious girl, another vampire. Shortly afterwards, the Travellers and Wes lock they up in a house to test their friendship. Enzo wants help Damon and he decides to give Stefan a call.**

* * *

Damon woke up and looked around. He had no idea where he was. He felt pain in very part of his body. He laid his head on a floor and close his eyes. Few seconds later, he heard Enzo's groan.

"Damn vervain," mumbled Enzo.

He slowly lifted himself from ground and with some trouble sat down on a couch.

"My head," he growled.

"Your head? Really?" muttered Damon, looking at Enzo. "All I feel is pain and you're complaining about headache?"

"Chill out, Damon, chill out," second vampire smiled and offered a hand to Salvatore. Blue-eyed pulled himself up from floor and sat down next to him. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know," answered Damon.

"Damon? Who was this girl?"

"Girl?" Damon furrowed his brow. "What girl?"

"The girl from Maxfield's lab," explained Enzo. "Have you forgotten about her?" He was astonished.

"No," Damon shook his head, "I just… Somebody's coming." He sat down and centered on sounds.

They looked at door. Voices were louder and louder. Finally, they saw Wes and Travelers.

"Oh, I see you're finally awake," said doctor.

He was smiling. Watching suffering vampire was a pleasure for him. He leaned on a door-frame and gave Damon and Enzo a smile. Obviously, it was fake smile.

"It's interesting…"

"This little chat is needless, Wes," told Damon. "What are we doing here?"

"You're taking part in some kind of experiment," intimated Wes.

"What kind of experiment?" asked Enzo.

"I'm checking dependence between bloodlust and feelings."

Damon rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm not your object of study!" he yelled and turned to Enzo. "I don't know how you, but I'm not going to be here for even minute longer."

"Let's go from here".

Lorezno stood up and approached to his friend. Damon came closer to door. Wes jumped back from it and observed him attentively. Salvatore wanted go through a threshold, when he crashed into an invisible barrier. He tried again but he couldn't go out.

"What the…"

"And this is my experiment," he said slowly. "Now that you're trapped, how long can you go before feed on your best friend?" he asked when Damon was knocking his hand on barrier. "We give you some time. We'll back in few hours," he added and turned but after few seconds he stopped. "I had had to ask you before we handed you vervain. Where is Mary Jane?"

"Who?" asked Enzo.

"Mary Jane is this vampire girl, who I let go to meet with you," demystified Maxfield.

"I don't know who you're talking about," said Damon.

"She was bleeding." Damon and Enzo shook their face. "Should I conclude that you weren't interested vampire's blood?"

"This guy was adequate for me," told Salvatore. "You've lost your object of research?" he mocked. "What a shame."

"We'll talk later," answered Wes and he disappeared with Travellers.

Damon squinted and knocked his hand on barrier again. He was standing there for a few minutes and was looking around. It was late morning. Sun was shining, gentle wind was rocking trees and clouds were going by blue sky lazily. He heard traffic road and children's voices far away.

"_No_," he thought, "_I won't feed on Enzo_," he promised himself.

Salvatore sighed heavily and closed his eyes. When Damon was standing next to door, Enzo walked around the house. In home were 4 rooms. The biggest was living room connected with kitchen. Another room was blue bathroom with white accents and a large bath. In a hallway he found bedroom's door. This room was appearing small, but boxes of different sizes was occupying most of the free space. Enzo was going to go back to Damon when he noticed something white behind the wall of cardboards. He quickly moved them and he perceived another door. He opened it and he found himself in a wardrobe. It would look like a normal wardrobe, if Enzo hadn't noticed heavy chains in a corner. Enzo shrugged his shoulders and came back to living room.

"You're still standing here," spoke Enzo and sat down on a chair.

"Yep," acknowledged Damon and looked at him. "We need help."

"I know. What with this girl, Mary Jane?"

"Her name isn't Mary Jane," answered Salvatore and sat down on a couch.

"So, what's her name?" asked Enzo.

"She's name…" started Damon, but female's voice interrupted him,

"Hi, guys!"

On the porch was standing blue-eyed girl. She was dressed in the same clothes as few hours ago: high black heels, black trousers and white shirt. On her stomach was large and dried bloodstain. Left sleeve was ripped and dirty from blood. Red smudge was also on a collar.

"I have something for you," she said waving shoulder bag.

She tried to get into house but she bounced from bound.

"You can't came into this house. Travellers casted spell on it," said Damon, while girl swore aloud and she pulled phone from pocket. She looked through contacts list and chose "_Little Witch_".

"Hold it," she said and pushed her leg bag. "Hi, it's me," she started when Enzo brought it up. "You were right, I can't got into the house."

"_I've told you,_" they heard woman's voice, "_Traveller's magic is more powerful than witches'_."

"You have blood bags?" asked Damon holding one of them in his hand.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "Ana, please, do something! You have to do something!"

"You have also a vampire's blood," added Enzo when Ana said that she had an idea.

"Yes, I have. Ana, speak."

"_I can't break curse of door but I can try with window._"

"Okay, what we need to do?" asked the girl.

"_Just open the window. No matter which one_." Damon did it and looked at the vampire outside.

"And then?"

"_I want you stood in front of it._"

"I'm standing."

"_We need also your blood. Just touch the bleeding part of your body barrier." _She pulled her fangs out and tore her hand. Afterwards, she pressed her palm to barrier. Damon's face changed and with difficulty he controlled himself. Enzo, seeing it, held him down.

"I'm ready."

The witch started recite a spell. Despite her absence, they could feel strong wind. Suddenly, girl's hand fell through the shutter. A few second later, everything have calmed down.

"It has worked!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

She hid her phone in her pocket and then jumped through the window. Afterwards, she ran to the kitchen, turned on tap and put her hand under stream of cold water. She looked around and noticed a kitchen towel. She tore it, changing it into provisional bandage. She turned off tap and turned towards men.

"Hi," she told.

"Hello," answered Enzo, releasing Damon. "Can I know who are you?"

"Damon," she apostrophized to blue-eyed vampire, "you weren't boasting about me?"

"We didn't have time," muttered Damon.

"We can speak now," intimated Enzo.

"When we had been in Augustine, you asked about my siblings."

"And you said you had younger brother and younger sister, but you didn't tell much about her."

"In 1861, in a forest, we found her and my girlfriend's corpses. They body were very destroyed."

**_Flashback,_**  
**_Forest near Mystic Falls, 1861_**

_Damon and Stefan were scrambling through bushes. They were looking for they sister and Damon's lover. Both girl went out for a walk around noon. Now it was after 8 and they weren't at home yet. At the beginning, brothers and their father thought that girls are with their friends, but when Stefan came back and said no one has seen they for a few hours, they started to worry and they started searches._

_"Where they may be?" asked himself Damon jumping over a fallen tree._

_Stefan shrugged his shoulders._

_"I don't think they wandered off so far. Maybe we should look for..."_

_"No," said Damon. His eyes burning with anger in a torchlight. "Just let's go this path for a few minutes and if we don't find them, we return."_

_"Okay."_

_They walked in silence. Some 200 steps later, they noticed something. They came closer and they saw that someone is laying on a ground._

_"Scarlett!" screamed Damon._

_He run to her. She was looking terrible. Her neck was ripped. Her body was in blood. She had many wound on her body._

_"No!" bellowed blue-eyed. "Sky, please no," he said but it was too late. She lost too much blood._

_"Oh My Good," shouted Stefan._

_Damon turned his head and saw contour Stefan's body. He was looking at something. Damon stood up and came to his brother. He noticed that Stefan was kneeling over unknown shape. A few seconds later, he realized that it wasn't unknown shape. That was a human's corpse. Very destroyed human's corpse._

_"It's not her", whispered Damon._

_He was looking at it and didn't believe his eyes. THAT couldn't be his little sister. It even didn't look like his little sister. She was beautiful and it was hideous._

_"It's not her," he said again but he knew it's a lie. Even though this face was completely destroyed and he wasn't 100% sure that it's his sister, all facts pointed to one._

_The corpse had long, black hair, was wearing a light blue dress and was tiny. This was really his baby sister's body._

_"No!" yelled Damon._

_"Damon," spoke Stefan putting his hand on Damon's shoulder._

_"We must find our father," answered blue-eyed and looked at Stefan._

_"I don't think we need to do this," said Stefan. "Look!" he indicated his head on a path._

_Elder brother looked at a trail and noticed a posse. Soon, both brothers were able to recognize coming people. At the front was their brother with Scarlett's family. Behind them were walking their friends and neighborhood._

_"You were screaming", said Giuseppe. "What's happe…" he passed over in silence when he saw lifeless body._

_"They're dead," told Stefan. "Scarlett's corpse is there."_

_Giuseppe Salvatore fell into his knees and with a heavy heart was looking at his baby girl._

"For nearly 150 years, I thought that my sister is dead but it was a lie. She's fine and she's and right now she's standing in front of us."

"She is your sister?" Enzo was shocked.

"Yep. She is my little sister and Stefan's twin. I know, she looks more like my twin but she and Stefan are twin," said Damon with a smirk.

"What if it's Maxfield's trap?" asked Enzo.

"What do you mean?"

"What if Wes told her to masqueraded as your sister?"

"I don't think so," answered Salvatore, "but it might be true." He looked at the girl. "Can you prove that you're my sister?"

She rolled her eyes and started unbutton her shirt.

"You do not need to do a strip show," joked Enzo.

"I'm not doing striptease," she told and turned back to both vampires. She taken off her clothes and gleaned her hair. "Right shoulder," she said.

"Birthmark," told Damon and centered on a single, medium-sized birthmark. It was a spider nevus which looked a bit like a flying butterfly*. In his whole life, he saw only one person with that nevus and it was his sister.

"I have also a scar on my left ship for 1858. Do you want to see it too?"

"It will not be needed, sorry sister."

She dressed her shirt and she looked at vampires.

"I had to make sure. By the way, I'm Lorenzo but call me Enzo." He reached out to her.

"I'm Estelle, just Estelle." She gave Enzo her hand.

"El, don't pretend, you have nickname," said Damon while Lorenzo kissed her hand.

"_Just Estelle_, huh?" brown-eyed vampire laughed under his breath looking at Estelle.

"C'mon, Damon," she screamed. "_El_ can be a nickname from many names, like Elizabeth, Eleanor, Elliot, Elsa. I am Estelle, Day-Day," she spoke and smiled softly.

"Do not call me _Day-Day_," said slowly Damon. "Where did you get the blood bags?"

"I've found them."

"You've found them?" asked Enzo.

"Yes."

"Estelle!" Damon looked at his sister admonitory.

"But this is true!"

"So, you just found somewhere vampire's blood and you took it with you?" Enzo mistrusted her.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! I've stole them! Are you happy now?"

"You what?"

"I stole them. What you don't understand in this sentence, Damon?"

"I understood everything but where did you steal it?"

"From your creepy doc's office."

"Speaking of Wes, he was looking for you," said Enzo.

"How do you know him?" asked Damon

"It's a long story. I need a new shirt, or a T-shirt. Are here any other clothes?"

"Some cartons are in the bedroom. Maybe you'll find something there," said Enzo.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." She smiled but after taking first step, she stopped. "Damon, Enzo, I think you should drink some blood. You aren't an Augustine Vampire, Enzo, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Okay. Don't let ate all bags."

"I'll try but you know, how tricky might be Damon."

Estelle and Enzo laughed loud, while Salvatore rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, very funny, El."

"I am funny person, Day-Day."

Vamp went to the bedroom with a large smile on her face. Enzo opened Estelle's bag and brought two blood bags from inside and pitched one of them to Damon. He caught it and within few second bag was completely empty.

"You're fast," said Enzo.

"I'm just hungry. Give me another bag."

Brown-eyed vampire nodded and handed Damon second blood pouch. Damon drank it quickly and sat down on a couch.

"You know what?" asked Lorenzo, when he finished his portion.

"Huh?"

"Your sister is pretty."

"I know. We share the same genes."

Enzo smiled softly and took a seat in a kitchen chair. He thought about Estelle. She was very pretty. He liked the most her eyes, laughter and smile. She was second the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Of course, first was Maggie. At the very thought of Maggie, he felt sad. He missed her. He would give everything to see her again but this is but most probably it's not possible. When he met her, she was 20 and that was about 60 years ago. Maggie would be now an old woman, of course if she was still alive. He recalled in his memory Maggie's image again. In his imagination he descried her again. Her warm, soft light brown skin, beautiful voice, shining eyes and hair always fragrant mint and lemon.

"Guss what I uncovered in one of the boxes!" exclaimed Estelle from bedroom.

"Another blood bags?" jibed Damon.

"No, you jerk! Something more interesting than blood bags!"

"What might be more interesting than blood?" asked Damon.

"This," she told and barged into living room with large case and guitar amplifier.

"A new blouse?" joked blue-eyes, pointing at black tank top with Queen's logo.

Estelle rolled her eyes and opened the case. She abstracted from it an electric guitar and some cables. She grabbed guitar in her hand and connected it to amplifier. She pulled her fingers through strings. She twisted her face when she heard issued sounds.

"What's wrong?" asked Enzo.

"The guitar is out of tune."

She turned one of machines heads and checked E1 string. She shook her head and turned machine head again.

"Could you tell me why you are playing with this crap?" asked Damon.

"Firstly, this guitar IS NOT crap, it's Fender Stratocaster. Secondly, I'm bored. Thirdly, do not be such a fool." Estelle seemed be angry with his brother.

"Do not be so irascible, Estelle," he said.

She got back to pitched the instrument. Soon afterwards, she started playing. Enzo frowned, associated a melody. Soon after that, he started humming it.

"_Smoke on the Water_?"

She smiled and nodded. Enzo took a butcher's at Damon. He was rummaging in kitchen units.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for some alcohol but there is nothing." He slammed the door of the locker and popped form bag blood bag.

Estelle ran up to him and she pulled pouch form Damon's hand.

"This is the last bag with vampire blood. You can't drink it."

"I'm hungry, El. Give back it!"

"No!" She hid blood bag behind her back.

"Estelle!"

"She's right, Damon," told Enzo. "We don't know how long we will be here."

"Sister, please." Damon glanced pleading at Estelle.

She gave him bag with human's blood.

"You know I can't drink it."

"Just try."

Damon picked up it and opened. He winced when he sensed it's whiff but drank few nip. He smiled thinly but few seconds later he dropped the pouch and run to the kitchen. He leant over a sink and threw up blood.

"I think we need some help," said Estelle, running to her brother.

"Yeah. I'll be back soon," spoke Lorenzo and disappeared.

"I told you, I can't drink human's blood," told Damon and looked at his sister.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. So what? Give me this bag or not?"

"She won't." Damon and Estelle turned towards to Enzo. He was holding heavy chains. "We must stop Damon until we find a way to get out.

"What do you want to do with my brother?"

"Relax, little one. We pinned him to one of the chairs."

"What?! We can't do it! I know he might kill us but I won't let you do anything bad to him."

"Calm down, cutie, he'll be fine. Anyways, I'm pretty sure Damon don't want to hurt his little sister, especially now, when he just now recovered her."

"No..."

"Stop," said Damon and sat down on a chair. "He's right. I don't want to hurt you." He had a look at she and then he looked at Enzo. "And I don't want to hurt you too, so do it."

Estelle gritted her teeth and helped Damon. They wrapped chains around Damon's body tightly and closed them with a padlock.

"Stefan," she told suddenly.

"What Stefan?" interested Damon.

"Where is he?"

"In Mystic Falls," he answered.

"Let's call him," she said. "Where's your phone?"

"In my jacket but I don't think…" Damon rolled his eyes when she picked up his cell phone. "Estelle…"

"Shut up, Damon. We need him." She handed Enzo device. "You speak to him. We are in Wexwood, about three hours by car north of Whitmore College. "

Enzo putted telephone to his ear and waited. Finally, Stefan answered the phone.

"_Damon. I thought I told you something_," said Stefan.

"It's good to hear you, Stefan_._"

"_Enzo_."

"Yep, it's me."

"_Why are you calling from Damon's phone?_"

"Because we have some trouble."

"_What kind of trouble?_"

"Let's say that Damon prefers now vampire's blood."

"_Wes infected him his virus._"

"Exactly. So hurry up and arrive here. We are in Wexwood. It's something about three by car north of Whitmore College."

"_I'll call to Elena and we go._"

"Stay in Mystic Falls!" shouted Damon.

"_We will be as soon as possible. Take care of him._"

"I'm doing it. And one more thing: Tick Tock."

"_See you soon._"

Enzo rang off and threw phone on couch.

"How's your neck?" asked Damon.

"Quiet good. Some time ago it stopped bleeding."

"Why it took so long?"

Estelle glanced at Enzo and sighed.

"It's Wes' fault. He was testing at me his potions. Now, I have something like hemophilia. Ana thinks that my body gets rid of it for some time. Who is Elena?"

"She is Damon's ex. She broke up with him."

"And why Stefan seemed to be angry at Damon?"

"We were looking Maxfield and we needed some witch's help, so I kidnapped Elena's brother, Jeremy, to mobilize them. They had some trouble, so I slashed him little and…"

"He almost killed Little Gilbert."

"Yep. So, Stefan was furious that Damon allowed me do it and… uhm… How to say it gently?..."

"I'm just finished for our brother."

"Excuse me, what?"

"For him I am dead. Dead-dead."

"It's not along the lines of him," muttered Estelle.

"We veered."

"I don't think so," she said and started play on the guitar again. "I haven't asked you how you met."

"There is nothing interesting in this story," told Damon. "But if you want to know, I'll tell you." He, with Enzo's help, narrated her their story. After ended it, Damon's mood has changed. Estelle noticed and looked at his brother.

"What's happening, Damon?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"I am your sister. I can see that something is happening."

"You are so bloody-minded," intimated Salvatore.

"In my family is normal," she interposed but he cut her dead.

"I'm hungry. And you know what? They won't come."

"They'll come, Damon," she said.

"You'll see, they won't come," responded Damon.

Estelle rolled her eyes. She leant over her bag and opened outer pocket pulled out from it small bottle of vodka. She opened jug and came near it to Damon's mouth.

"Drink it. Maybe it'll help you."

She helped him drained it and then laid bottle on table.

"And?"

"Better. This vodka was quite good. What was kind of this vodka."

Estelle smiled and threw hair on her back.

"Wyborowa**, from Poland," she told. "Do you have idea how much is good with cold Sprite and ice cubes is just perfect***."

"Alcohol and soft drink?" interested Enzo.

"Uh-huh."

"I preferred Bourbon," said Damon.

"Me too."

Estelle didn't say anything but strove for blood bag. When she finished, she popped empty pouch to bag.

It's been a few hours since Enzo rang to Stefan. Damon's organism by this time had to get rid of alcohol and now he was aggressive. He started fumble. Chains looked as they were about to burst but Estelle insisted not to give him the last portion of vampire's blood. She was ignoring any Enzo's arguments, saying that they might need it later.

"Estelle," started Lorenzo.

"No," she cut.

"Fine. When Damon will kill us, it'll be your fault."

"I won't kill you."

"Then why are you trying set yourself free?" asked Enzo.

"I…"

"Alright!" bellowed Estelle. "Hold it." She pitched him blood bag, sat down on couch and watched as he help him drink it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Enzo sat next to Estelle and put his hand behind his head. They sat in silence about half an hour, when they heard approaching sounds.

"It's sound like a car," said Estelle.

"Stefan?" Enzo posed a question and he picked himself up. He approached to door. "Yeah, it's probably him."

After few seconds, Enzo noticed Stefan's car.

"Stefan, Elena, how nice to see you."

"Where's Damon, Enzo?" she asked.

"In the living room but I'm not sure if…" he stopped in mid-sentence looking as both vampire enter house without any problem.

"Damon!" he could her shout. "What happened to you?"

"Long story."

"Damon." Stefan walked into the room.

"Stefan."

"Let's get out of here," he said.

"There is a little problem. Travellers and Maxfield locked us here," told Damon.

"Yeah we can't get out but I have a brilliant idea," spoke Estelle went out from shadow.

"Estelle?" Stefan didn't believe his eyes. "Is it really you?"

She nodded and hugged him.

"I've missed you, Stef."

"Stelle." Stefan looked at his sister and smiled to her.

"I know you." Stefan and Estelle glanced at Katherine/Elena****.

"It's not possible, sorry Elena" she said.

"No, I'm sure I've seen you somewhere."

"Impossible. I have memory for faces. If I met you before, I'd remember that."

"No, you must…" she started but she died away, hearing new sounds.

"I see we have company," said Wes. "Oh, Mary Jane, there you are. Damon, you look too much good. Maybe I should make you more furious?"

"Do not even try," said Estelle and came closer to Maxfield. "Because when you do it, Little Whitmore Girl will be dead."

Wes seemed to be a little scared.

"Little Whitmore girl?" asked Damon.

"Aaron's half-sister," explained Estelle. "What was her name? Sophie, Susan, Sally? Oh, I remember now. Her name is Sam, Samantha Keira Whitmore."

"You're lying. You don't have her."

"You think so?" Estelle displayed him photo. On it was Samantha and she doesn't look good. "Give me a second." She chose number and she turned speakerphone. \ "Hi, it's me. Give me to phone Samantha, Wes doesn't believe me."

"_Say something little one. Wes wants to hear you._"

"_Wes? What's happening? Wes? Where I am?_"

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll help you," said Maxfield.

"Thanks," said Estelle.

"_You're welcome._"

Estelle rang off and smiled to doctor.

"So, we have a deal or not?"

* * *

*** I didn't know how to describe this birthmark. I was inspirated by my friend's birthmark. (Estelle's birthmark is my friend's birthmark).**

** Wyborowa is my favorite vodka.

*** You have to try it. I have never drunk anything better.

**** Should I call her Katherine or Elena? We know that Katherine is in Elena's body but they don't know about it.

I don't know how you, but I like Estelle.

**Thanks for following and adding to favorite :)**

**~whatsername**


End file.
